


Hashtag History, Huh?: A Queer Eye Netflix Special (2021)

by loveonpurpose



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Feel-good, Fluff, Heartfelt, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Panic Attacks, Please read the note at the beginning before you proceed with the story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reality TV, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveonpurpose/pseuds/loveonpurpose
Summary: MEMO: Official Transcript of "Hashtag History, Huh?: A Queer Eye: More Than a Makeover Docuseries (The First Prince Special)" for Netflix, Inc.Official Docuseries Title: "Hashtag 'History, Huh?'" (2021)Number of Episodes: 3Series Summary: "Spill the Royal-tea, sweetheart! The Fab Five are in New York City to help out everyone's favorite new royal couple come to terms with their new reality... and make history."Approval status:PENDINGThis transcript is strictly confidential and may contain privileged and proprietary information, which is protected under applicable laws and intended solely for the use of The White House and Buckingham Palace.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 114
Kudos: 194





	1. Cold Open & Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work skin is absolutely necessary to view this work properly. You can choose not to deploy the skin but then it would kind of suck, sorry.
> 
> The format of this story is episodic in nature as it is patterned after a Netflix Miniseries. Each chapter (except the prologue) is a full episode. The full story will have three episodes (Alex, Henry, and The Reveal). And since this is a screenplay, y'all are just going to have to imagine the B-roll clips in between the "confessional" monologues.
> 
> Additional note is that due to the nature of the original program from which this work is patterned, this work technically toes the line with Real People Fiction. I must state explicitly that **this is a work of fiction**. In this narrative, please treat the Fab Five (and other surprise guests from real life), as **fictional characters** within the Red, White and Royal Blue universe.
> 
> This work is about Alex and Henry (and their friends and family). The very real Fab Five (and others) are mostly just there to help move the plot along. If any of this offends you, then please feel free to read something else.
> 
> Additionally, this is a blanket statement as I'm not comfortable sharing my social media handles with this account but **please feel free to use any of my work for other fan content**. Write adjacent/related fics, make art, translate, turn into a podfic, whathaveyou. Go nuts. I only ask that you credit me, tell me, and link me in the comments below. I'd absolutely love to see them.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> \- Merry (she/her)

## 

OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT OF "Hashtag History, Huh?: A Queer Eye: More Than a Makeover Docuseries (The First Prince Special) for Netflix, Inc.

COLD OPEN

EXT./INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK HQ - DAY

Cut in establishing shots of the New York City cityscape. Then, the establishing shot of THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT.

THE FAB FIVE are sitting individually. Middle frame shot, CONFESSIONAL-STYLE, with speedy jumpcuts.

JONATHAN VAN NESS (JVN) looks directly to camera with their eyes wide, mouth open. The camera zooms in, THE OFFICE-STYLE. JVN says nothing and only looks gleeful.

TAN

I'm surrounded by peasants.

ANTONI

This is probably going to be the most important thing I will ever get to do in my career.

JVN

(voice breaking)

Like, I can't even—right?

KARAMO

(teary-eyed, smiling)

This is... going to be epic.

BOBBY

(looking away)

Just thinking about these two boys... it makes me really emotional.

TAN

I'm _so_ excited—I've literally always wanted to dress royalty... one queen to another. Never quite thought it'd be like this!

ANTONI

I mean... their love story? Literally _changed_ the world, I—

ANTONI looks to camera, stunned and excited. He gestures with his hands, unable to say anything else.

JVN

Like, seriously, I’m like for real, like… I don’t know how I’m expected to not sob and cry and just—

TAN

(teasing)

I just hope these idiots won't embarrass me too much.

JVN

(sobbing while swiftly fanning himself)

Because you remember when he was like “History, huh?” and I was like—

(high pitched screams)

... You know?

BOBBY

This is a Netflix First Prince, Queer Eye Special, honey.

KARAMO

And our heroes this time around are unlike anyone else we've _ever_ helped before.

ANTONI

Our heroes are always heroes to us... but these two...

TAN

They changed... _everything_.

JVN

Like... _everything_.

BOBBY

I mean—it’s not every day you get to not only meet actual, living, historical figures—

TAN

But also get to make them fabulous.

TAN snaps his fingers.

KARAMO

And really get to know their side of things and how they handled it after the scandal last year...

ANTONI

These guys really deserve some healing... and I hope we can do that for them.

BOBBY

In this special edition of Queer Eye, we're making history.

TAN

With His Royal Gay Highness, Prince Henry.

JVN

And our little baby bi legend king, Alex Claremont-Diaz, ugh. Right?

ANTONI

And together, we're giving First Prince some fresh flair.

KARAMO

Cue the theme song.

CUT TO [THEME SONG]

EXT./INT. THE FAB FIVE MOBILE - DAY

KARAMO is driving. On the passenger side seat is BOBBY. Sat in the back seat are TAN, ANTONI, AND JVN.

KARAMO

How we doin', we excited?

JVN

I'm like seriously about to crap my pants.

ANTONI

It's exciting! We've never had such, y'know, like deep intimate knowledge of our heroes before.

KARAMO

Did y'all read the emails?

BOBBY

(sharp inhale, shameful)

I did, I did... I'm not proud of it. I couldn't help myself.

TAN

Some... I read _some_ parts of it.

ANTONI

Yeah, some parts I had to skip—

TAN

I'm a gossip! It was the biggest scandal in Britain since the King's abdication eons ago.

JVN

I mean, yeah, people were supes curious about it and I read like some quotes, you can't really get away from it—

KARAMO

Totally understand that, the news cycles really just went all in with it that there's no real way you wouldn't know at least some of it. I mean, I didn't read them but, there's just no way to not know, y'know?

BOBBY

Oh, absoutely, and I mean, just like—I felt so sorry and so bad for them—

ANTONI

And that's why this Queer Eye special is brought to you by the Fox Estate and the Okonjo Foundation.

JUMP CUT TO: FFNYF

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

JUNE

Hi, I'm June Claremont-Diaz, and I'm the First Daughter of the United States, and my friend Nora Holleran and I nominated my brother and his boyfriend.

NORA

We didn't actually think it would happen but... we've been planning some stuff with the Queer Eye team in secret for a while. When we got the all-clear to go ahead, we brought Pez in.

JUNE

We're all big fans of the show and we're really excited for them to, just... get a break. And for people to see them as they are... as real people who... went through something pretty traumatic on a really massive, public scale.

PEZ

After Henry found out that we're doing this... he did eventually agree to it but insisted on us only using _his_ money for everything.

CUT TO TFFM

INT. THE FAB FIVE MOBILE

KARAMO

So, tell us about our heroes, Bobby!

BOBBY

That's right, we've got a duo—we're doing them _both_ this week—we've got Alex Claremont-Diaz, the First Son of the United States, and his partner, His Royal Highness, Prince Henry.

TAN

This all feels just, _so_ special...

BOBBY

Right?! Alright, so they were nominated by Alex's sister, June Claremont-Diaz.

JVN

Loooooooove her! Ugh. We stan.

ANTONI

And this is some real important stuff, like, we've never had this much time to prepare before. I mean, this was _months_ in the making...

KARAMO

It's a mini-series, baby!

BOBBY

And His Royal Highness, he—well, he's kind of moved to New York for a little bit to spearhead **The Red, White, and Royal Blue Project** , which is a non-profit organization in partnership with the Okonjo Foundation that helps out LGBTQ+ youths under the age of 25 in the United States and the United Kingdom.

JVN snaps his fingers excitedly.

JVN

Yaaaaas, queen!

BOBBY

So _they_ think that we're just gonna makeover their new cute brownstone in Upper Manhattan. But really, we have also been hard at work on the very first Red, White and Royal Blue House which is to be the headquarters of Prince Henry's new project.

JUMP CUT TO TFFNYF

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

PEZ

The Red, White and Royal Blue House is the first of many youth shelters we intend to establish in major metropolitan areas that caters mainly to LGBTQ+ youths and others like black youths, indigenous youths, and youths of color.

NORA

The House was Henry's idea, our gift was mainly just figuring out the logistics.

JUNE

And they don't know that it's pretty much almost done.

PEZ

I already knew a lot of Henry's notes and his vision for the House, it was a total pleasure to let the Queer Eye team do the fancy bits.

JUNE

Yeah, we'd rather let Bobby Berk do the design instead of us. That's way out of our pay grade.

CUT TO TFFM

INT. THE FAB FIVE MOBILE - DAY

TAN

I... _love_ that so, so, so, _so_ much.

KARAMO

They're using their platform to just—give back to this community and it's so heartwarming.

ANTONI

I can't even imagine going through... all of that... and still putting themselves out there to help others, it's really, really remarkable.

JVN

(while clapping their hands to the beat)

We're talking affecting federal policy, we're talking international relations, we're talking global celebration as—

(snapping per syllable)

one of highest-ranking royals—

(normally)

in the most famous monarchy in the _world_... is a little baby gay.

BOBBY

Yeah, this is probably the most influential, high-stakes makeover we will ever do. We're going to give them some well-deserved R&R and a true, official red-carpet welcome to The Out and Proud Club.

ANTONI

Like we're living in actual history-defining times right now.

KARAMO

(smirking to camera)

History, huh?

The camera zooms in further on KARAMO.

KARAMO (cont'd)

Bet we could make some.

(yells to everyone else in the car)

Are you queens ready for this?

BOBBY, ANTONI, TAN, & JVN

YAAAAAS!

EXT. THE FAB FIVE MOBILE - DAY

JVN (O.C.)

Tanny, will you teach me how to curtsy?

CUT TO TITLE CARD 001

[ TITLE CARD 001 ]

TITLE CARD 001 A & B: "DAY 1: WHAT'S THE ROYAL-TEA?"

CUT TO THE BROWNSTONE

EXT./INT. THE BROWNSTONE - DAY

In the show, an EXTERIOR ESTABLISHING SHOT is shown of a generic brownstone in New York City. Not actual. The scene cuts to the BROWNSTONE ACTUAL. It is a tastefully decorated brownstone, full of non-offending dark blues and beiges. The walls are made of tasteful, exposed brick. There are framed, stock-image paintings on the walls.

HENRY is seen fluffing pillows on the couch. ALEX is by the kitchen island and is filling a second glass with water. ALEX walks over to HENRY and hands him the glass. HENRY takes it.

HENRY

They ought to be here any moment, right?

ALEX

Yeah, it's not like they're allowed to ambush us.

HENRY

Does that take away from the magic of it?

ALEX

I don't think so—I mean, it's still exciting, right? Who knows what they've got planned for us...

HENRY

I'm not too sure if I'm excited, actually. I'm not exactly used to surprises, love...

ALEX

(hushed)

It'll be fine, baby.

HENRY

(quietly)

I know. I hope so.

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - HALLWAY - DAY

THE FAB FIVE are seen holding hands and sneaking on their tip toes by the hallway. They are greeted by two Secret Service Agents who are stationed by the door. (NOTE: They are not the actual Secret Service Agents, for security reasons, and are there only for show.) KARAMO turns his back and gestures for them to shush.

KARAMO approaches the door and presses the door bell.

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE LIVING ROOM - DAY

HENRY and ALEX stand up a little straighter and look at each other. ALEX smiles and jogs to the door. HENRY brushes himself off and stands by the corner of the couch. ALEX opens the door.

KARAMO

Hey, hey, hey! Bring it in!

KARAMO hugs ALEX in the traditional KARAMO way. HENRY is seen looking stately, standing straight, and smiling politely. JVN rushes in to hug ALEX right after. Then, BOBBY. Then, ANTONI. Then, TAN. 

JVN

Oh my gosh, hiiiiiiii!

BOBBY

Alex! So good to meet you!

ANTONI

It's a true honor.

ALEX

The honor is all mine, please, please, come in—

TAN

Right out the gate, I have to say, I just loved your address. Truly, truly exceptional.

ALEX

Thank you. Thank you so much.

KARAMO moves to bow politely to HENRY and HENRY waves off the gesture.

HENRY

Please, no, no, there's really no need for that—

BOBBY

So, like, what's the deal here—do we still have to call you Your Majesty, or...

HENRY

It's 'Highness' but no, you don't have to—you can just call me Henry, it's all perfectly alright.

JVN

Oh my goooood, Prince H, look at you with that gorge hair—hello! Can I touch?

HENRY

Uh-I-yes, yeah, of course, sure.

JVN runs his fingers through HENRY'S hair and luxuriates in the feeling of it. HENRY tucks his lips and in while ALEX watches, grins, and stifles a laugh.

JVN

Ugh, so lush—ah! Royal hair!

BOBBY

Calm down, Jonny—

KARAMO surveys the look of the whole room. ANTONI finds DAVID who is napping on a dog bed that matches the mustard couch.

ANTONI

(cooing and hushed, looking to handheld camera 1)

Oooooh my god, the royal puppyyyyyyyy—

KARAMO

This place is _so_ nice, there's a lot of room—a lot we can work with—

BOBBY

(in a whisper to Karamo)

Especially since there's nothing in here.

TAN

Right, right, it's very bare bones. It's like it's still for sale.

CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK HQ - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP - CONFESSIONAL

JVN

Okay, first impressions, they are _so_ cute!

(in a baby voice)

So precious, I just wanna scoop 'em up and hold them and protect them from the world forever and ever and ever.

(normally)

You know what I mean?

[ INSERT B-ROLL OF BROWNSTONE ]

BOBBY (O.C.)

I mean, it's a beautiful space, but nothing about it says that a prince lives here—that anyone with a _personality_ and a _pulse_ lives here. Like, there's nothing about this home that tells me there's love here—it's very much in the house stage.

CUT TO REGULAR

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE LIVING ROOM - DAY

BOBBY

Okay, first off, who _decorated_ this place?

HENRY

It's newly purchased as furnished so we haven't really done much to it. Usually, someone would be brought in to handle the interior decor but... we're shaking things up, as it were.

BOBBY

And are you happy with it, are you particularly attached to any of the rooms at all, or?

HENRY

N-not particularly, I mean... honestly, we haven't done much to it yet and we don't really know where to start. A lot of the places I'm used to were rooms I was born into. Official, pre-planned residences that go back generations. A lot of why I insisted for no one to touch this place is because... it would be the first time I would actually be in a place I had a hand in making mine.

BOBBY

So there's no, like, royal decorator I have to fight with on all this or anything?

HENRY

(bashful, smiling)

N-no, no. Just myself and Alex. He... he still officially lives in... in The White House but this space is as much for him as it is for me. It would be nice to have a place that I... I can truly personalize for the first time.

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE KITCHEN - DAY

ANTONI opens the refrigerator to survey its contents. KARAMO is with him.

KARAMO

It's stocked pretty well.

ANTONI

But you have to wonder if they do their own shopping for this, like, who makes the menu for these guys?

KARAMO

Personal chef, personal shopper... but I do want to know them on, like, a personal level, you know? Sure, they're well taken care of because they have to be, but on how much of this do they actually have a say?

ANTONI

Ooooh, look at their ice cream freezer up here, let's just...

KARAMO

I could do with an ice cream, yeah—

ANTONI gets a fresh box of CORNETTO'S from the refrigerator and gives one to KARAMO.

KARAMO

So wild that we're just out here raiding a prince's kitchen and taking his ice cream.

ANTONI

(smiling, scandalized, and hushed)

Should we have asked for permission?

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE MASTER BEDROOM - DAY

ALEX is showing TAN and JVN the bedroom where the WALK-IN CLOSET and MASTER EN-SUITE BATHROOM are connected.

TAN

So, where the magic happens, yeah?

ALEX

(blushing)

I mean, yeah, sure.

TAN

I don't care about that—where's the _clothes_?

JVN gestures for CAMERA 2 to follow them as they tiptoe/frolick to the bathroom.

ALEX, on the other hand, leads TAN to the walk-in closet.

ALEX

I split my time between here and The White House. I'm in NYU, working on my law degree, but I do still spend a fair amount of time in The White House on official business. This part is all Henry's and here's all mine.

TAN

And how would you describe Henry's style?

ALEX

(smirking)

I mean, he looks _good_ and it's gotten better over time but he... he was... pretty boring. And I've told him as much.

TAN

True, true—the men of the Royal Family aren't exactly heralded in history as fashion icons.

ALEX

He's started wearing ties with print which is about as adventurous as he's gotten, style-wise.

As they talk, TAN is inspecting the clothes hanging on what ALEX had indicated was his side of the closet.

TAN

And what about you? You're clearly a very stylish young man... I'm liking what I'm seeing...

ALEX

I'm quoting you on that, I get a lot of heat for the way I dress—

TAN

I mean, it is a bit safe and a bit basic—a fair amount more casual than Henry is allowed to be which makes you a touch more cool, yes, but you're a gay icon now, my love, you've _got_ to dress the part. And I'm seeing a _lot_ of Gap.

ALEX

They've got pretty nice shirts and they fit me well and I don't really want to spend a lot of money on expensive clothes—

TAN

Well, first of all, you're the First Son, so you've got to look a certain part. Designers would be tripping over themselves to want to dress the most famous First Son in history. Secondly, I say this _all_ the time, but you don't need to shop expensively to look _good_ —and there's more than one way to do that. You have a good idea on what looks good on you, which I love, and I'm thinking I can help you elevate that and still look cool and professional but just... a touch more sexy.

ALEX

(grinning)

I'm into that. I'm all about it.

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE MASTER BATHROOM - DAY

JVN is looking over the products that are seen all over the bathroom and is talking to the camera.

JVN

Okay, so we've got a pretty comprehensive skincare situ-aysh here, which we _love_. And ooh, look at her—a little baby SPF45 with four pluses on the PA so we've got that extra UVA protection. We love to see _that_. Haircare... this is probably, like, the best bathroom that I've ever had to make over and I don't really need to, like, do much—so I'm thinking I'm more here on, like, a little pampering moment, y'know? Let's check the shower.

JVN goes to the shower cubby and gasps.

JVN

(shrieks)

NOOOOOOOOO!

CAMERA 2 zooms in and shows a bright green bottle of IRISH SPRING 5-IN-1 BODY WASH.

CUT TO FFNYF

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

JUNE is smiling at the camera and waggles her eyebrows.

JUNE

(fake-whispering)

Yeah, that was me.

CUT TO THE BROWNSTONE

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE MASTER BATHROOM - DAY (CONT'D)

ALEX and TAN come running to the bathroom to find JVN looking appalled in the shower. They have a hand against their heart and another hand with their fingers pressing against their forehead, as if in prayer.

JVN

 _Please_ tell me that you guys don't actually use Irish Spring or I will, like, be forced to unstan immediately.

ALEX

(horrified)

Th-that wasn't—that's no ones! We don't—

TAN reaches over and gets the body wash.

TAN

(reading)

Five in one... shampoo, conditioner, body, face, and 24 hour deodorizer—oh, that's _disgusting_!

CUT TO FFNYH

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

JVN

(looks in the distance)

I felt... so _betrayed_ in that moment.

TAN

(to camera A)

If you're out there and you actually _want_ to use this stuff? **Do better.**

CUT TO THE BROWNSTONE

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE MASTER BATHROOM - DAY

BOBBY, HENRY, KARAMO, and ANTONI have rushed to the bathroom as well to see the bottle of Irish Spring.

HENRY

(grinning)

Listen, I've been trying to get him to switch up—

ALEX turns bright red.

ALEX

This was _you_?!

CUT TO FFNYH

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

HENRY

June told me earlier that she was planting it before the Fab Five got here.

HENRY grins.

CUT TO THE BROWNSTONE

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - DAY (MONTAGE)

Insert B-roll of ALEX and HENRY showing the FAB FIVE all over the house. Max: 3 secs per shot. Sequence: 5 scenes, max. Cut to everyone meeting back at THE BROWNSTONE - THE LIVING ROOM.

ALEX and HENRY are sitting next to each other. ALEX has his arm by the back of the couch, almost holding HENRY, but not quite. It's a dark, mustard-colored sectional couch. KARAMO sits next to HENRY, then BOBBY, then JVN, then TAN. ANTONI is sitting on the backrest while holding DAVID, the prince's pet beagle, in his arms. DAVID looks content and sleepy while ANTONI pets him.

KARAMO

(to Alex and Henry)

Alright, so, how are you guys feeling? Still ready for this?

ALEX

I'm scared of you, specifically, because I'm not sure I'm prepared to cry on camera.

EVERYONE laughs.

HENRY

It's-it's... it's unlike anything we've ever done before.

BOBBY

If it helps, we've also never done this quite like this before... it's a whole new experience for all of us.

ANTONI

Honest, we just want to make this a fun, healing experience for you guys—

JVN

And, like, this is super major for everyone out there to really get to know you guys—you know, like, on camera. And really understand, like, what you guys have been through and what everybody is really like.

TAN

It does... so much good... for so many others to see young, successful, happy gay and bisexual men living their lives, you know, as normal. Because we are.

KARAMO

That's right—we are. We're just people. And allowing yourselves to be this vulnerable and open with an audience, with the whole world watching, it's just... so remarkable. And we really just want to thank you for the opportunity and for... for sharing your lives with us like this, when you don't owe us anything.

ALEX

Yeah, we, um... we _know_ that we're not your typical, everyday person. We're very public people, not by any sort of choice that _we_ made, but because of our family. And I... I kind of chose a public life anyway, regardless, and it's... we're not doing this to sensationalize ourselves or anything.

HENRY

It's more... it would have meant the world to me, as a child, as a young person, to see... another man like myself. Someone real, not just imagined, living his life with someone he loves—

(looking to Alex)

And loving a man. Living a life like normal—or as normal as we can be.

TAN

That's absolutely true—as a young boy, I never thought I could be stylish and gay and successful and married to the love of my life all at the same time. And I get messages from young people, telling me that just me living my life has somehow changed _their_ lives...

ALEX

Right so we... we wanted to demystify ourselves. Show everybody that... that it's possible to be happy. That... we're just—two men. I mean, granted, Henry's a prince but that's the only outlier, really—otherwise, separated from all the politics, we're perfectly normal.

CUT TO FFNYF

[ SPLICE B-ROLL CLIPS BETWEEN CONFESSIONALS ]

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

KARAMO

Alex and Henry's love story revolutionized the world we live in and as we discovered their story, as it happened, not a lot of people really took into account what happened to _them_. And how it affected them. The violence with how they were cruelly outed to the world—and it _was_ violent, make no mistake about that, shook me personally and it made me think of my boys. My sons. And it got me thinking of... well, has anyone taken care of them?

ANTONI

Hearing Henry and Alex talk about their experience and them wanting to turn their narratives into this... crusade that helps others, it's...

(sniffles, voice breaking)

They're _so_ selfless and, just, such kind, good people who found love with each other.

BOBBY

So much was taken from these boys—and, to me, that's what they are. They're so young and to have so much responsibility, to have the stage that they do... I want this home to be... something that's just for them. These boys are my heroes and are, undoubtedly, the heroes of other gay and bisexual men out there. And I'm in such a unique position to, like, give back to them.

(sniffles)

I'm gonna make them proud. They _deserve_ something good. They deserve a space that feels like home for them and just for them.

JVN

What people don't, like, don't understand about the reality of being LGBTQ+ in this world is that when you're like us, it takes so much to live your truth. And when you step out of that closet, you have to keep coming out. Over and over and over and over. That's a choice you can't undo because, like, there is evil in the world. That evil is scary and violent and cruel. And when you're like us, like us-us, and have to be in a public platform, it's like—you're raising a beacon for everybody that can't. That you're afraid, sure, but that your love trumps that fear. You're raising the hope of a someday when it won't be scandalous to love who you love. Alex and Henry are... everything that the world needs right now.

TAN

I can't even imagine the kind of strength that these boys have. I'm so happy that they're surrounded by such supportive friends and family, because I know that's not true for a lot of us out there.

(getting tearful)

What happened to them, it... it makes me so **angry** and just—it means the world to me that they've got a network that fights for them, that protects them, and that they're giving back to others who don't have that luxury. Because it takes... it takes so much kindness and so much _courage_ to...

(voice breaking)

To turn around and face a world that is designed to hurt you and say, our love is **stronger** than your hate. So if you don't like it, you can fuck right off.

cut to **B-ROLL CITYSCAPE MONTAGE**

  


## 


	2. Episode 1: Yrs, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Docuseries Title: "Hashtag 'History, Huh?'" (2021)
> 
> **Yrs, Alex — 59 min**
> 
> "The first out and proud bisexual FSOTUS is making strong moves to better serve his community, the American people. With the help of the Fab Five, this Golden Boy is discovering that the first step in helping others is taking care of yourself first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update this! It's been a hard time.
> 
>  **WARNING** : The following "episode" contains scenes including panic attacks and mentions of homophobic/transphobic violence due to outing. "Viewer" discretion is advised.

## 

OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT OF "Episode 1: Yrs, Alex" with Hashtag History, Huh: A Queer Eye: More Than a Makeover Docuseries (The First Prince Special) for Netflix, Inc.

[ TRIGGER WARNING CARD ]

Before the episode airs, the following warning appears.

"The following episode contains scenes with Panic Attacks. Viewer discretion is advised.

If you or someone you know is struggling, please visit www.wannatalkaboutit.com for more information and crisis resources."

[ TITLE CARD 000: A NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES ]

OVERLAY intro music with the inserted clip, gradual mix.

[INSERT CLIP C/O THE WHITE HOUSE, OCTOBER 2, 2020: FIRST SON ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ'S ADDRESS]

ALEX

Every person who bears a legacy makes the choice of a partner with whom they will share it with, whom the American people will hold beside them in hearts and memories and history books. **America: He is my choice.**

EXT./INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK HQ - DAY

INSERT EXPOSITION CLIP of Fab Five New York HQ. The CONFESSIONALS are spliced with B-ROLL in-between.

B-ROLL consists of clips submitted from "History, Huh" Protests vs Richards (October 2020) located in metropolitans all over the world, including the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Switzerland, Nigeria, South Africa, Japan, Singapore, the Philippines, India, Mexico, Brazil, Australia, and New Zealand.

In the clips, there are protests in support of ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ and HRH PRINCE HENRY OF WALES after their private e-mails were leaked late in September 2020. These are clips of parades and protests, many wearing the iconic yellow 'HISTORY, HUH?' shirts. Many faces are painted with various kinds of Pride colors, all in support of the LGBTQ+ community.

Many protestors are holding signs in support of ALEX and HENRY, and are crying out for justice, wishing for the guilty parties involved in the outing of ALEX and HENRY to be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

KARAMO

I feel like every single one of us of a certain age in the queer community, we know exactly where we were when the emails were leaked.

BOBBY

My husband woke me up.

ANTONI

My partner practically knocked down the shower door to tell me.

TAN

It was the first thing that came through once the plane's Wi-Fi loaded.

JVN

I was on a livestream, dancing and pouring my coffee when my followers started yelling to check the news.

KARAMO

(somber)

And in that moment, most of us... we all shared that singular, sinking fear.

JVN

Coming out... it's a very personal experience for us in the LGBTQ+ community. And it should be, it **has** to be our choice to do it. I know it wasn't an option for me to be closeted but I went into it, you know, like, fully knowing what the world is gonna be like for me. Otherwise, it's like—outing someone against their will is... it's pure _evil_. There's no other way around it. It's an act of cruel, evil violence.

ANTONI

When you're closeted, it—

(teary-eyed, voice breaking)

When you wake up to this truth of yourself that you can't squash down, you're just... you're so afraid that someone's going to find out—

ANTONI starts crying in earnest.

ANTONI (CONT'D)

Find out before you're ready for anyone else to know. Because you **have** to be ready.

BOBBY

(tearful)

The only reason you even consider being ashamed or afraid is because you were _taught_ to be—you were taught that there is something to be afraid of. It's the way of this broken world that we live in. When you're closeted, what happened to them is something you fear will happen to you.

TAN

It may not be as extreme as a global event but the fear is there, you know? And it feels like when the people around you suddenly find out, it's like it doesn't matter that you're not a Prince or a First Son. It doesn't matter. The dread remains the same.

KARAMO

When Alex and Henry were outed like that, I wanted so desperately to reach out to them and tell them... hey, **we've got you.**

TAN

For them to then use this experience to... choose to help more of us in our communities... it's nothing short of remarkable.

BOBBY

We're... we're gonna make them proud today.

BOBBY looks into the lens, tears in his eyes, and smiles a little smile. Cut in KARAMO, ANTONI, JVN, and TAN with similar expressions.

[CONTINUE 'FIRST SON ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ ADDRESS' CLIP]

ALEX

I see you. I am one of you. As long as I have a place in this White House, so will you. I am the First Son of the United States, and I’m bisexual. History will remember us.

CUT TO [ THEME SONG ]

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE LIVING ROOM - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME MID-SHOT, CONFESSIONAL

Show camera footage from CAMERA A while ALEX is looking to CAMERA B. The same set-up is used for everyone in the introductory segment of HERO A.

Roll B-ROLL of ALEX en-route to school and his appearances at The White House, to be spliced in between his introductory spiel and his friends/family's introduction of him.

ALEX (V.O., PARTIAL)

Hi, my name is Alex Claremont-Diaz. I'm 22 years old and an aspiring Civil Rights attorney, trying to get my law degree at NYU. Oh, and yeah, I'm the First Son of the United States.

ALEX chuckles.

JUNE (V.O. PARTIAL)

I'm June, I'm Alex's older sister and I'm the one who nominated him.

Roll B-ROLL of June and Alex cooking together at THE BROWNSTONE. They are seen goofing around, trying to make pancakes, but they are visibly making a mess.

JUNE

Alex is... kind of like a Sun. You know, he—there's something about him that makes you... makes you want to pay attention. And he's taken this as a kind of responsibility because if people are looking at you, that means that they're listening to you. And you have to make sure that what you say matters.

Roll B-ROLL of ALEX, JUNE, and PRESIDENT CLAREMONT at The White House. They are surrounded by other staffers. The Claremont-Diaz siblings are diligently taking notes, actively participating in discussion.

ELLEN (V.O., PARTIAL)

Hi, my name's Ellen Claremont. My main job, first and foremost, is that I'm June and Alex's mother. I also have the privilege of being the current President of the United States of America.

ELLEN (CONT'D)

I really lucked out with my kids, you know? They're... they're everything to me. And... when everything happened last year with Alex, I—I couldn't help but feel responsible to a degree. It was me wanting to serve America that put them in the spotlight, that made them vulnerable to such an invasion of privacy, that I—well, I felt like I failed at both my jobs.

JUMP CUT TO:

ALEX

(serious yet light and sincere)

I don't blame my mom. For any of it. Because I know who to blame. I know exactly who's at fault and it's—it's whoever decided to break in, and no one else's. I know that guilt is... inescapable when surviving trauma. I know... I know, in the aftermath, we're gonna—we're always gonna find some way to turn it around and blame ourselves. Figure out a way to chastise our past selves with all this extra hindsight.

JUNE

Alex and... my mom... they've been so focused on making things right. They handle things in exactly the same way. And Alex has always been like that, he—whenever something bad would happen, he'd throw himself into work. Giving _back_ because he didn't really see it as important to—

(sniffling, getting teary eyed; voice breaking)

Give to himself. Or let himself feel the bad things so he could heal from it, he just pretends they aren't there or that they don't matter. That he's _fine_.

ELLEN

(emotional, voice breaking)

You know, that's my _baby_. 

(more composed)

And... Alex... he's... he's a dedicated, good-hearted boy. I couldn't be prouder, I couldn't—I'm the luckiest mama in the world to have both my kids, and to know that they love each other this much that they wanna take care of each other.

JUNE

I just want Alex to... allow himself to be taken care of. And I know Henry does a really great job of that, but... they both need the break, to be quite honest. I think they deserve it.

(wipes away tears, nods and smiles)

Yeah. They deserve a little pampering.

CUT TO DANCE TRANSITION

A five-second black and white clip of KARAMO and TAN dancing.

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE WALK-IN CLOSET - DAY

ALEX, arms crossed against his chest, is with TAN inside the walk-in closet.

TAN

So, Alex, tell me more about your clothes. Describe your style to me. What goes through your head when you're getting dressed?

ALEX

For everyday, I don't really think about it much, to be honest. I mean, I like my closet to be pretty multipurpose, everything that's in here, I chose or my stylist chose for a reason. Because I look good in all of them, it doesn't take much thought.

TAN

Loving the confidence. Yes. Good.

ALEX

(grinning)

I mean, my friend Nora and I are really big RuPaul's Drag Race fans, so— _if you can't love yourself..._

TAN

Love that, yes. And you know, you're right, from these clothes and your press photos, out and about, you dress very, very well. And you do have the immense privilege of already having a style team, you know, a glam team. _But_ —

ALEX

Oh no.

TAN (CONT'D)

A lot of these options... the khakis, the chinos, the short-sleeved collared shirts... they're _good_ but... come on, my love, you're so much better than that.

(more passioned)

You're the First Son, you're a newly out and proud bisexual icon, but you're coming out looking like a stock photo. Pretty, yes, and pretty good, but it's a generic pretty and not entirely memorable.

ALEX

I don't really want to stand out too much, I mean—I'm still very much a man of the people, I don't want to be too ostentatious with my style choices.

TAN

There is _no_ reason a man of the people should choose to dim his own spark to blend in with the shadows. You've got a look about you that demands to be noticed, a natural flair. You're a very, very good looking young man. And when you _make an effort_ , the people who look up to you are inspired to do just as well. And there's nothing ostentatious about being the kind of man who walks down the street and people take a second glance to be, like, _hey, he looks **damn** good_. 

ALEX

I like to think I already do that without trying.

TAN

(amused)

So just _imagine_ the kind of pull you'd have if you _did_.

ALEX makes a face—wide eyed and a mischievous smirk. He raises his eyebrows to consider the thought and nods with enthusiasm.

ALEX

Yeah, touch more sexy, right?

TAN chuckles.

TAN

Trust me, my love, by the time Jonathan and I are done with you, we're going to give His Royal Highness a heart attack.

ALEX claps his hands once and laughs.

ALEX

I'm looking forward to that.

JUMP CUT TO KITCHEN

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE KITCHEN - DAY

ANTONI is propped up and sitting on the kitchen island, very at home. ALEX is standing and leaning against the sink, his hands supporting his weight.

ANTONI

So, at the end of this week, we're setting you and Prince Henry up on a romantic, candlelight rooftop dinner, just the two of you.

ALEX

(brightly)

Oh, yeah?

ANTONI looks surprised by the expression that ALEX shows. ALEX is visibly, immediately entranced by the idea.

ANTONI

Yeah, yeah—have you guys been? I mean, I imagine it's a little hard to get a proper dinner date in since you both are _so_ high profile—

ALEX

Yeah, no, I—we haven't really been on a date-date like that.

ANTONI

(shocked)

Never?!

ALEX

(nonchalant)

Never. We spend a lot of time at home, hiding away... not because, you know, we're ashamed or anything—

(nervous chuckle)

It's more security protocol than anything else. I mean... I would... I would _love_ to... take him out on a dinner date like that. Candles, music, three courses, and just... be two people in a relationship.

ALEX licks his lips and swallows, as he looks into the distance and imagines.

ANTONI

Well, you don't have to worry about that because we're handling _everything_. You guys deserve a good dinner date but I want to make it really, really special so, like... is there a meal that you can think of that's, like, super memorable to you two that I could maybe help you make yourself?

ALEX smiles and blinks as he considers. He pauses and gestures.

ALEX

Before I answer that, are you... are you offering the same thing to Henry?

ANTONI

Something like it, yeah, why?

ALEX

Can I ask that you... not teach him anything about roasts or barbecues or stuff like that? It's... I'd-I'd really like to teach him that myself.

ANTONI puts both of his hands against his own heart. He looks at ALEX with a teary-eyed fondness.

ANTONI

Awww—yeah, _of course_ , of course!

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

ANTONI

This kid is going to _**ruin** my life_.

At "ruin my life", ANTONI claps his hands after every word.

ANTONI (CONT'D)

I'm just—who allowed him?

JUMP CUT BACK TO KITCHEN

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE KITCHEN - DAY (CONT'D)

ALEX

I remember on the very first night I stayed over at his place... before we were even really friends. It was a few days after cakegate and I was at Kensington Palace. And he, uh—it was the middle of the night and he came over to the guest wing where I was and asked if my fridge any Cornetto's because his were fresh out.

[ INSERT INSTAGRAM OVERLAY ]

It's a photograph of an Instagram post with over 22 million likes. It's a box of Cornettos ice cream with the caption: **'Nothing cures jet lag like midnight ice cream with @PrinceHenry'**.

ALEX

It was the first time I ever saw him without the whole Prince act. He was just some guy in his house, wearing pajamas, who wanted ice cream at midnight.

ANTONI

So are we thinking like some kind of ice cream cake situation?

ALEX grins and brightens at the thought.

ALEX

That sounds _perfect_.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE MASTER BATHROOM - DAY (CONT'D)

ALEX is standing in front of the mirror and JVN is standing next to him. They're lightly brushing his curly hair just by the front of his face and fussing with it to create more lift and volume

JVN

So, what's the everyday deal going on here? I know you've got, like, a super fun team that gets you ready for, like, the big stuff—

ALEX

I think it's always been a pretty good regimen for me, I mean—it's no ten-step routine or anything but I do the cleansing, the sunscreen—

JVN

Love that!

ALEX

And June and Nora and I are big fans of the show—

JVN

Cuuuuuute!

ALEX

So, you know, I like to think I'm in pretty good shape, care-wise.

JVN

And we love to hear that! So, walk me through it—how long does it take for you get ready for the day?

ALEX

Ten—maybe fifteen minutes, tops?

JVN

Sure, we do love an efficient use of the bathroom. We stan. It's just—you're not our everyday kind of person, right? You're well taken care of; obvi, you're super influential, and you can spare, like, a smidge more time on yourself, correct?

ALEX

Yeah, absolutely.

JVN

Okay so, for you, I want you to spend... maybe, like, an extra five minutes or something, just to take this time for you to be a little more intentional with your care. Like, when you're washing your face, are you just kind of just like, one and git'er'done about it?

ALEX

A little bit, yeah, I guess. I mean—it's just to clean, right?

JVN

On the surface, yeah, sure, totes. But when you're you and you've got the time, you can really, like, get in there and make it a true moment for you. When you're washing your face, you don't have to be like—

JVN mimes an extremely quick version of washing a face. He ends it with a snap of their fingers.

JVN (CONT'D)

Get what I mean? When you wash your face, do your routine, morning and night, you can, like, take the time to be a little more meditative about it. Slow it down and have just an itty bitty little bit of me-time, make it a moment, and just, like, catch up with yourself. Like, just, where is our head at, how are we doing—just really get in there with some morning affirmations, a little baby positive manifestation of the day. Putting the _care_ in self-care, you know?

ALEX

Yeah, yeah. I guess I just... I don't want to waste too much time—

JVN

Okay, honey, hold up—let's unpack that a little bit.

ALEX shuffles on his feet and shifts his weight. His smile is more nervous and he awkwardly chuckles.

ALEX

I didn't mean it like that.

JVN

Then what did you mean?

ALEX

I just mean... there-there's... there's just so much to do and, I mean, I do face masks at night before a big event—

JVN

Okay, but that's more for 'Public Alex', you know? I'm talking more about, like, for private time. Something that centers you for the day. Just... five extra minutes in front of a mirror and giving yourself, you know, a little—

JVN stands next to ALEX and they both face the mirror. JVN gives a "model face" to the mirror and talks to himself in front of it.

JVN (CONT'D)

(to the mirror)

'Hey, girl. You look good today and you're gonna kill it. You are fierce, you are strong, you are brave, you deserve good things in this life, and you are going to make the best of this day.'

(to Alex)

You know what I mean?

ALEX

A little bit.

ALEX looks uncertain and looks down, but keeps smiling. JVN gives him a look—as if they're not totally buying it.

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

JVN

I want Alex to know that time spent on taking care of himself... like, _really_ taking care of himself, is not time wasted. I think a lot of young people are like, a teensy bit misguided on what self-care is actually about. It's not just a personal day every so often just binging a show on Netflix in your pajamas or whatever. Self-care is showing up for yourself—it's checking in on yourself, every single day, even for just five minutes and being like... "Hey. How's it going?" and then being totally honest about what it is you need.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. THE BROWNSTONE - THE LIVING ROOM - DAY

ALEX is sitting with KARAMO. HENRY is being escorted out of THE BROWNSTONE with ANTONI and BOBBY accompanying him; ALEX and HENRY share a shy, little wave and a secret little smile on their faces. TAN and JVN approach the couch.

ALEX swallows and exhales. He's rubbing his hands together.

TAN

You ready for this, kiddo?

ALEX

As I'll ever be, I guess.

KARAMO

You're doing a really amazing, brave thing here—being so open and vulnerable to an audience like this, of your own choice—

ALEX

Yeah, I—I—I just... I figure that if people are going to pick apart my life, they should _know_ , right? They should have the right material instead of... whatever spin the news cycles decide to peddle this time.

JVN

Sure, yeah, if you want to. I _so_ get that. But nobody would have blamed you from going completely off the radar, you know? Just. Swoosh. Disappear. Gone. Finito.

ALEX

Neither a Claremont nor a Diaz has ever run away without a fight and I don't intend on making history that way by being the first, combined. And this way, I would get to control what people can see, right? If they still choose to make shit up or something, then that's on them. I've done my part. I've been honest.

KARAMO

But just because you're a public figure doesn't mean that you owe the public your whole life. You're entitled to your privacy, Alex.

ALEX

Yeah, I know, of course, it's just—it's easier to... not get taken by surprise if there's nothing to surprise you with. I think I've... 

(scoffs)

I've been thrown enough curveballs to last a lifetime.

ALEX has a smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes. When he chuckles, the camera cuts to KARAMO and TAN who look concerned.

JUMP CUT TO TFFNYF

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

KARAMO

Alex has been using overt honesty since the leak as a kind of... coping mechanism, almost. It's like—he doesn't want anything to be secret at all anymore.

(frowning, nodding as he speaks)

He's owed his secrets, his privacy, his personal life—but it's been weaponized against him that I... I don't think that he feels safe to keep anything to just himself anymore. We're gonna fix that.

CUT TO TITLE CARD 002

[ TITLE CARD 002 ]

TITLE CARD 002 A & B: "DAY 2: A CHILD OF AMERICA"

CUT TO DANCE TRANSITION

BOBBY and ANTONI, in slow motion, dancing in front of the camera and waggling their eyebrows suggestively to the audience.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT. BIG GAY ICE CREAM SHOP, NEW YORK - DAY

ANTONI and ALEX are getting out of the big black car and revealing the exterior of 'BIG GAY ICE CREAM'.

ANTONI

Not to like, rub it in or whatever, but have you been?

ALEX

(chuckling)

No, no—we're still pretty new to New York. Haven't explored it as much as we probably could.

ANTONI

Totally get that. And for this, I figured... we could use a little help.

From inside the store, out comes JUNE and NORA to open the door to welcome them in. ALEX laughs and runs to them to take them both in a big hug.

JUNE

Acting like it hasn't been exactly two days since I last saw you.

NORA

Has Karamo made you cry yet?

ANTONI laughs. JUNE and NORA then separate from ALEX to then take turns hugging ANTONI.

ANTONI

So, we've got The White House Trio all together and today, we're at the Upper West Side at Big Gay Ice Cream and we're going to be making the ice cream cake you're going to have at the end of this week. You ready?

ALEX

I love it—let's go, let's do this!

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. BIG GAY ICE CREAM - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

DOUG and BRYAN are sitting next to each other as they introduce themselves and the shop.

DOUG

Hi, I'm Doug Quint and I'm one of the co-founders and co-owners of Big Gay Ice Cream in Upper West New York.

BRYAN

And I'm Bryan Petroff and I'm also what he is.

DOUG

Big Gay Ice Cream started as a food truck in 2009 and over the years, we've grown into one of the best ice cream parlors in the United States.

BRYAN

The name is because we are both very happy men _and_ very gay men, and we like ice cream.

DOUG

We believe in the joy and fun of ice cream, and that the experience of it should still be fun no matter how old you are... or what your sexual orientation is.

BRYAN

We wanted to create a safe space for everybody to just... have fun and enjoy that joyful, old school ice cream parlor experience.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. BIG GAY ICE CREAM - DAY

ANTONI introduces The White House Trio to DOUG and BRYAN.

ANTONI

Hey, you guys. This is Douglas Quint and Bryan Petroff with Big Gay Ice Cream.

(to Doug and Bryan)

Thanks so much for letting us use your ice cream lab for this.

BRYAN

Oh, are you kidding? It's an honor to have you guys here.

DOUG

And, Alex, anything that you and Henry need for the charity that you guys are starting... anything we can do to help, just let us know.

ALEX chuckles and nods enthusiastically.

ALEX

Oh God, yeah, absolutely—that would be amazing, thank you so much.

INT. BIG GAY ICE CREAM - ICE CREAM LAB - DAY

ANTONI, ALEX, JUNE, and NORA are all in aprons and are now at the ice cream lab at the back of Big Gay Ice Cream.

ANTONI

So, I bet you're wondering why I brought June and Nora over to make your special date-night ice cream cake.

ALEX

(jokingly)

It was a little weird, considering this episode is supposed to be about me, and—

JUNE playfully elbows ALEX and he stops talking. NORA rolls her eyes.

ANTONI

We're doing this for a lot of different reasons. I know from June that you guys like to have a little getaway at your dad's lake house and just hang out and grill and cook. And now that you're in New York with Prince Henry, it's a whole other atmosphere than anything either of you are used to, and I want to remind you on the importance and significance of building relationships in safe spaces with your local community.

NORA

In New York especially, there are so many different shops like this that are focused on creating safe spaces for members of the LGBTQ+ community of all ages. You know, it doesn't always have to be a bar—

ALEX

I know that my and Henry's being here... it's more than just us being together for the first time, it's... it's making that connection with the community that's so important to both of us. Reaching out, celebrating each other—and I think it's awesome that there are places like this that even, y'know, kids can come to and be with each other and their elders and feel safe to be themselves and just... bond.

ANTONI

It would be cool, right? To really help foster that relationship with others. And I brought June and Nora to remind you of the community that you already have.

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

ANTONI

I always say that one of the best ways to build relationships is through cooking together, making a meal, and because Alex is such a prominent political figure and how some of the safest places for the community are in food-based shops, this is the perfect way to blend acts of service with community.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. BIG GAY ICE CREAM - ICE CREAM LAB - DAY

Insert B-ROLL clips of ANTONI, ALEX, JUNE, and NORA all mixing their ice creams together.

ANTONI

What flavour are you guys making?

JUNE

A little Mexican hot chocolate—some chilis, a little splash of tequila in really good dark chocolate base. And topping it off with a little caramel sauce and sea salt.

ANTONI

Nora, what's going on there, you've got like three different things going on.

NORA

I'm calling this Taken Bi Surprise. I worked out how the soft-serve works so when it comes out, it's the three colors of the Bi Flag. You've got strawberry and raspberry for pink, grape and blackberry flavoring for a nice, rich purple, and classic blueberry for the blue.

ALEX

You sure all those flavors are going to work together?

NORA

Are you really doubting me in front of Antoni Porowski?

ANTONI makes a shocked face and laughs. NORA dips a finger into her purple batter and puts some on ALEX'S nose.

NORA

Doubt me again when cameras are rolling. I _dare_ you.

ALEX rubs off the batter with the back of his hand and licks it off. He nods begrudgingly at the flavor of her ice cream.

ANTONI

What about you, Alex?

ALEX

I'm going deconstructed Cornetto ice cream cake. Vanilla base with dulce de leche and some crushed roasted almonds. And when it hardens, I'm going to drizzle it with a nice smooth, dark chocolate glaze and some crushed brownies on top.

ANTONI

That sounds _delicious_!

JUNE

Who even taught you how to do that?

NORA

How do you know what 'deconstructed' means?

ALEX

(smugly)

Shut up.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT./INT. THE FAB FIVE MOBILE - DAY

BOBBY is driving and ALEX is sitting in the passenger-side seat.

BOBBY

I know that the place is like, it's Henry's—

ALEX

Yeah, it is. He bought it, I just kind of stay over.

BOBBY

Oh, don't be so modest, you're basically moved in together.

ALEX

I...

(chuckles nervously)

No, no... if— _when_ we move in together, I'm going to say we're moving in together.

BOBBY

So you don't see New York as your forever place?

ALEX

It's a little too early to say about New York. We like it so far, yeah, but...

BOBBY

But what? You pretty much live there too, it's as much your place now as it is his.

ALEX

It's his first real place, you know? It's his first time to... really... make that decision for himself. I don't want to take from that.

BOBBY

But if he wants to incorporate what makes you feel like home, what would you want?

ALEX

A good kitchen-space, I think. Between the two of us, I'm the one of us who does more of the cooking. You know—my dad, he... I grew up in Texas and he was always more of the cook in the family. So, a lot of barbecues and steaks. I know I got a lot of what I know from him. And... it makes me really happy when I can...

(licks his lips, smiles fondly)

When I can make something for Henry and it makes him feel good. The kind of food that... makes you feel warm and safe, which is very Texas.

BOBBY

I love that, I can definitely make that work. For now... Tanny's got you.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT./INT. UNDISCLOSED CLOTHING STORE - DAY

TAN is seeing waiting for ALEX as he gets out of the Fab Five Mobile. ALEX is seen waving goodbye as BOBBY drives off. TAN skips over to him and hooks his arm in his and leads him into the store.

TAN

So, between the two of you, you're definitely the one who's a little bit more used to casual fits.

ALEX

(jokingly)

You could say that, yeah. I mean—I reckon it must be pretty hard to make us over since we're already pretty much at peak.

TAN guffaws.

TAN

Cheeky little bugger, aren't you? Alright, well... you may be stylish but you've never been Tan France'd.

ALEX

Excited to see what you've got for me!

INSERT B-ROLL CLIPS of TAN and ALEX browsing through the selections at the store. ALEX is getting various jackets and shirts hanging on wire racks and TAN either approves or makes a face at certain selections. Once TAN has a pile in his arms, he escorts ALEX to the changing room.

TAN

Alright, I've got some looks for you and I'm excited for you to try them on. Why don't you just pop in there and get changed, my love—

ALEX visibly cringes.

ALEX

I'm sorry, could you, um—

TAN

I'm so sorry, have I said something?

ALEX

No, no, it's not—I would really just rather you not call me that. It's, um, it's what Henry—

TAN

Not call you—

(eyes widening, realizing; speaks swiftly, gestures almost wildly)

 _ **OH!**_ Oh my goodness, of course, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Of course, of course. Just pop right in there.

TAN all but forces ALEX into the changing room and is outside, miming that he's practically hyperventilating to the camera. He is fanning himself.

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

TAN is looking directly to camera with his mouth wide open, in joyful shock.

TAN

This _boy_... Your Highness, oh my _God_. These two boys are going to make me lose my whole mind.

JUMP CUT BACK TO:

INT. UNDISCLOSED CLOTHING STORE - DAY

ALEX opens the changing room curtain with gusto as he reveals his outfit. It is a tasteful, dark green Japanese kimono-inspired jacket with gold thread; there is also a line of gold where the jacket's lapels hit—a thin, golden collar clip that joins the coat together. It is extremely loose fabric that moves when ALEX moves. TAN moves to roll the sleeves up.

Underneath, ALEX is wearing a pale, nearly cream shirt with a lighter, barely noticeable horizontal lines in eggshell white running up. TAN has also dressed ALEX in dark brown slacks with a braided dark green belt with a golden buckle. TAN moves down to roll up the slacks up to ALEX'S ankle. TAN has also dressed ALEX in a pair of plain but comfortable slip-on, beige sneakers that match his top.

ALEX

I'm never calling myself stylish again; I never would have thought of this!

TAN

(pleased and proud)

You. Look. Stunning! How do you feel?

ALEX

In a word? Fancy.

ALEX checks himself out in front of the mirror. The bottom of the jacket hits just beneath his bum. The dark but not black color of the slacks makes him look a little bit taller, even.

TAN

You'll notice that I put you in really dark trousers that aren't exactly black or a standard navy. They're a more natural, delicate kind of dark brown so that they kind of naturally elongate your physique, especially since we matched it with a much, much lighter color in the same neutral family.

ALEX

I'm loving the pops of the gold stuff, that's fun.

TAN

Right? See, so you can accesorize and, you know, still remain pretty masculine and low-key and cool and sexy.

ALEX

You think I look sexy?

ALEX adopts a pose and holds on to the lapels of his jacket. TAN laughs.

TAN

I think we're well on our way to ruining His Highness' life.

ALEX

It's all I want.

TAN

Good, good!

CUT TO DANCE TRANSITION

KARAMO is dancing by himself and is posing for the camera.

CUT TO:

EXT./INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

KARAMO welcomes ALEX into the New York version of the Fab Five's Flat. ALEX takes a seat on the couch and KARAMO joins him on the other end. KARAMO offers a friendly smile while ALEX is seen fidgeting with his fingers (ZOOM IN).

KARAMO

You mentioned earlier that you were scared to meet with me.

ALEX

I mean, this is the part of the show where things get kind of real, so—

KARAMO

I know, yeah, that is sort of my brand. But you know, we don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable talking about. If you say the word, these cameras shut off.

ALEX

I appreciate that, thank you.

KARAMO

Do you know why I've brought you here today?

ALEX

You want to talk to me about the e-mails, I got the memo.

KARAMO

It is a pretty significant part of your story. It's one that has resonated with so many people wanting to reach out to you, you specifically, because they want you to know that they get it.

ALEX

I'm not sure I get what you mean.

KARAMO

It's different for us than it is for Henry, you know—as queer men of color, we have that much more going against us going into this.

KARAMO reaches to ALEX'S shoulder but ALEX'S eyes dart to the translucent windows. At KARAMO'S touch, ALEX visibly stiffens. ALEX swallows.

ALEX

Yeah, this was the part I was really nervous about.

KARAMO

Hey, it's alright—you're okay here, you're safe in here, we've got you. I've got you—

ALEX

I, um—I knew I'd have to—to talk about them when I...

(chuckles nervously)

When I agreed to do this with Henry, and... it's just—

ALEX starts breathing heavily, a little too loudly. He has his hand against his chest. ALEX starts to hyperventilate.

KARAMO

(to the AD)

Can we cut—?

ALEX

(panicked)

No! No-no-no, don't, I—

KARAMO

(softly)

Alex, you don't have to—

ALEX

No, I know, I just—

(pressing his hand against his heart)

K-keep rolling, it's fine-I—I just need some water.

A glass of water is immediately handed to ALEX from a QE STAFFER. ALEX immediately drinks it down and the QE STAFFER immediately takes the glass back. ALEX takes a few more moments to calm himself down.

KARAMO

Would it be alright if I asked you why you need us to keep rolling?

ALEX

I...

(swallows)

So there's proof? I—there are paparazzi outside, they know I'm in here with you, and—

KARAMO

You think they might spin that into something else?

ALEX

(begrudgingly)

I know how the press works. There's no reasoning with that kind of beast. When you have records, when you—when you have a clear narrative to reference, nobody... I don't know, nobody can accuse you of anything you didn't do.

KARAMO

You're owed your privacy, Alex. You're allowed to keep secrets.

ALEX

Not if those secrets can, like, jeopardize my mom or Henry or...

(starts to cry, immediately wipes tears away)

Everything comes out eventually, right, so, like, if I—if I control what comes out because there's nothing to hide, I—I wouldn't need to hide or... I wouldn't be taken by surprise like that, I would be prepared because I _know_ and—

KARAMO

Alex, the day that those emails came out… every single queer adult in the world just… felt for you. I hope you… you can feel that, that there is a whole community of your elders who just—who hurt with you. What happened to you was… incredibly traumatic. I-I want you to know, Alex, that—I want you to know that I didn’t read them. I promise. And I never will.

ALEX breaks down into tears and buries his face in his hands. KARAMO reaches over and hugs him and ALEX sobs into his chest. Once ALEX calms and gives himself some space, KARAMO is steady next to him, though there are tears streaming down his face as well.

KARAMO (CONT'D)

You know what I was thinking when the news came out? I thought that... if this had happened to you, 30 or 40 years ago, that’s as good as putting a target on your forehead for people to—for people to want to hurt you. You know as… as queer people, trauma, it’s… it’s in our DNA. It’s embedded in our bones and the second you realize that you’re one of us, it’s—there’s this fear. And for a lot of people in other parts of the world, it’s… it’s still their reality today. It’s not in the past. If they were outed, they would die.

ALEX

(whispering)

It's fucked up.

KARAMO

It is... but what you're doing, standing up and speaking out because you can... there are so many people who feel just a little bit safer because of you. And we invited a few of them to send in some words for you to hear—

KARAMO gestures to the TV in front of them and the light flickers on. A video begins. As the video plays, it's cut intermittently between ALEX covering his mouth with his hands, crying.

CUT TO: 'FOR ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ' CLIP

["FOR ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ" CLIP - FAN SUBMISSIONS]

The clip shown are various people from all over the world, self-filming themselves in center frame from their homes, speaking to camera. All of their voices are full of emotion. Many of them are crying.

SHIRLEY

Hi, Alex. I'm Shirley, I'm a 19-year-old lesbian and somebody outed me when I was 16 to my parents and they kicked me out after and I've been on my own ever since.

EDWARD

I'm Edward, I'm 52-years-old, and when I was 17, my older brother was beaten to death by a group of boys at my school because somebody outed him.

LEON

My name's Leon, I'm 32 and when I was 21, I was outed and a group I knew from college drove past me yelling f-[bleep] and threw acid on my face.

JOLENE

Hi, my name's Jolene, my pronouns are she and her, and I'm a bisexual trans woman in England. I was also outed after someone hacked into my phone and released my emails and texts to everyone I knew before I was ready to come out. I don't need to tell you what happened next, but... it was bad.

DIANA

Hi, Alex. My name's Diana and we're working closely with the Okonjo Foundation to develop a support group for us in the LGBTQ+ community who have been outed against our will called _My Say, My Way_. And I think it's really important for us with this shared experience to support each other.

SHIRLEY

We want you to know it's not your fault.

LEON

We want to thank you for standing up with us and for us in the face of this... awful thing that's happened to you.

JOLENE

We want you to know that we stand by you and we're for you.

EDWARD

You're not alone, _hijo_. You don't have to go through this on your own.

DIANA

Us... and so many others... we're on your side, Alex. And we hope that we can support you as much as your surviving has helped save and support so many others as well.

The video ends.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

ALEX is tearfully still watching the end of the video. He is nodding.

ALEX

It's... it's tough... realizing just how this—

(chokes up)

How real it gets when you're in the thick of it. How _scared_ you get. I...

(sniffles and swallows)

I didn't even really get to properly come out to June.

KARAMO

Yeah?

ALEX

Yeah, she—she kind of just figured it out. And I was fine with that. I don't even really remember why it took me so long to tell her. It was really hard not to tell her.

KARAMO

Coming to terms with it yourself is hard enough—deciding when to tell the people most important to you... it's a whole other journey.

ALEX

I knew I had nothing to be afraid of in my family. I knew—I knew they'd be fine with it. But... I also know that that's not the same for so many other people in America. Not even just America—anywhere in the world.

KARAMO

It can be a dangerous thing.

ALEX

The worst part, for me, the day the emails came out, I... I couldn't talk to Henry for hours after it happened. Buckingham Palace went dark, my phone was taken from me, and I didn't—I just wanted to know how he was.

(licking his lips)

And then my mom, she... I don't know why I thought she'd be angry about the emails when she first sat me down. What a scandal like this would do to her campaign. But the first thing... I remember this so clearly, I remember the first thing she asked me was if I was okay.

ALEX starts crying again. His entire body is shaking. A QE STAFFER reaches over and hands KARAMO a box of tissues. KARAMO offers a tissue to ALEX.

ALEX

It... it was the first time I even considered to... to think about _me_. What was going on with me.

KARAMO

I'm so glad to hear that she was there for you like that.

ALEX

So many people, they don't—

(voice heavy with emotion)

They don't get to have that. And I want—I don't want something like this to happen to anyone else ever again.

KARAMO

And you're doing amazing work, taking steps to ensure that our community is protected and supported through trauma like that. But you have to remember yourself too... your personal life, your life with Henry, it's... _sacred_. And you owe this private life of yours to no one. You deserve to have your secrets. Your personal life is not a commodity for anyone else to consume and enjoy. You don't owe your life to anyone.

ALEX quietly nods his head.

KARAMO

Can you say it back for me?

ALEX

I... I don't owe my life to anyone.

KARAMO

Say... "I deserve to keep my private life private."

ALEX

I deserve to keep my private life private.

KARAMO smiles and brings ALEX back in for another hug.

JUMP CUT TO CONFESSIONAL

INT. THE FAB FIVE NEW YORK FLAT - DAY

MIDDLE FRAME CLOSE UP, CONFESSIONAL

KARAMO

I'm so glad that we managed to break through that streak and really tell Alex that he... he doesn't owe the world his secrets. That he can keep some things to himself, that some things deserve to be sacred, and that considering himself and his own feelings is not something that he has to earn the right to. It's something he deserves—something we _all_ deserve.

CUT TO END SCREEN / NEXT EPISODE TITLE CARD

Next episode title card reads: TO BE CONTINUED

WATCH CREDITS | **NEXT EPISODE**

  


## 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's JVN makeover takes place at the same time as Henry's so that's coming up in the next episode, in case you were wondering where that was.
> 
> Big Gay Ice Cream is a real place in New York, as are Doug and Bryan. I do not know them as people and everything they mention in their dialogue is in BGIC's Press Releases and Wikipedia pages. 
> 
> The people in the video for Alex are ALL FICTIONAL though their experiences are based on extremely real circumstances in different parts of the world.


End file.
